Roadtrip!
by Daydream-Believer07
Summary: Dillon asks Georgie to leave town with him. *GQ* R&R!


Story Title: Roadtrip! Chapter Title: I Can't Believe I Am Doing This! (#1) Author: Boomer0307 A/N: I don't own them. All I own is a HUGE crush on Dillon. Is that so bad?  
  
"Come'n Georgie! Run away with me...PLEASE!" Dillon begged me. His eyes were so happy, and he was smiling for the first time in a long time. His smile made me smile. I thought about his offer...Mac is gonna kill me. I just know it, but Dillon means so much to me.  
"Dillon. I have to work 'til 5. Meet me on the Pier at quarter to six. Kay?"  
"Is that a yes?" his eyes twinkled. I wanted to go, and I knew I would wind up going, but I wanted to play hard to get.  
"No." I turned around and grinned.  
"Is that a no?"  
"No." I was about to walk back into Kelly's when I turned back and looked at him. I wondered how I, good little Georgie, fell for the rebel with out a cause. And further more wondered why he fell for me. Opposites attract? I don't know. I didn't really care, as long as I wasn't dreaming. I winked at him and seen him light up, just like I wanted. I walked back in the door.  
I looked at my watch. 4:30. Thirty more minuets of Mac's 'bogus punishment' and I would be done for the day. At least....if, no make that when, I leave with Dillon, how long would I be gone? I had no clue.  
As I cleared tables for that half hour I had little space outs of where Dillon and I would go, what we'd do, and who we'd see. Five came quickly and as I was walking Dillon came riding up in an old '59 Ford.  
"Where'd you get this?" I was astonished! I couldn't really process anything else.  
"16th Birthday present from mom. She just had it sent over from Paris. Our last home. Nice, huh?"  
"Yea. But are you sure you didn't steal this?" I hope I don't sound like a nag, but I don't wanna get in trouble with the cops (being that my dad is one) for a stolen car.  
"No joke this time. Here..." he reached into the glove box and handed me the papers, "See, Dillon Quartermaine Hornsby owner of 1959 Ford. Mint condition. Come'n hop in. I'll take you home."  
"Sweet. Thanks...um..I'm sorry I doubted you. It's just that..." I was babbling so much that I didn't even realise how close to me he was. I could feel his steady breath on my cheek and my heart was about to jump out of my chest. He leaned in and kissed me mid-word. It was a passionate kiss, soft and gentle. I pulled away after a little bit to catch my breath. Wow. What else can I say? Put it this way...his kiss made me lose all of the brains people say I have. I lost all synonems for 'wow.' Pathetic huh?  
He smiled at me as he pulled away. We arrived at my house a couple minuets later. I knew Mac would be working late so Dillon came up to my room while I packed. As we entered my 'cloudy' room I wondered what he was thinking. We put some music on and talked while I filled my duffle bag with everything I thought I would need. Clothes, toiletries, a couple books, my favorite CD's and a new notebook and pen so I could write my adventures down and I would miss a single moment.  
"Ready?" he asked.  
"Yup." I grabbed my pillow and a blanket since we would be sleeping on the road. I put the pillow under my arm and the blanket over my shoulder, and as I was grabbing my duffel he took it out from under me.  
"Hey..."  
"I have to carry *something* because then I wouldn't be a gentleman."  
"Well thank you good sir." I teased. We put my stuff along with his in the trunk of the car. I told him I had to go ack inside and he followed me.  
"Whatcha doin'?"  
"Writing a note."  
"A note? that defeats the entire purpose of 'escaping.'"  
"I know. But I gotta tell Mac I am safe."  
  
Mac- On a trip. I'm safe. I'll call everynight to reasure you I am safe. Bye!  
With Luv,  
Georgie.  
  
"You didn't tell him who you were going with." Dillon commented.  
"I know. If he knew I was with you, he'd flip 10 times what he's gonna flip when he see's that."  
"Am I that bad?"  
"I don't think so, but he's my dad. And I am going on a trip with a *guy* who my dad thinks isn't a 'good influence' on me."  
"Oh..." he shrugged. "Okay. Are we ready to go?"  
"Yep." He took my hand as we walked down the path to the car. He even opened the door for me! I thought that was so sweet. He reved up the motor and we took off. I have two things to say. One: Mac's gonna kill me...but oh well. Two: I can't believe i'm going this!  
  
A/N: Continue or not to continue that is the question. Well? R&R 


End file.
